


Andreas Mistakes

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angry Sex, Butt Slapping, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, NSFW Art, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: This is a very smutty piece and definitely not safe for work. Miranda is very angry with Andy....
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220
Collections: 5sk





	Andreas Mistakes

Andy was just finishing up with a hellish day by delivering the book and dry-cleaning. She was about to leave the townhouse and just chill at home and leave the day, including Miranda's bad mood, behind her.

"Andrea, get up here." Miranda hissed through the otherwise very quiet house.

Andy rolled her eyes, knowing after the day she'd had Miranda could only want something ridiculous at this hour of the day. Picking up the book, she walked upstairs towards Miranda's office.

She noticed there was a small lamp on as she carefully stepped into the room and handed the editor the book without saying a word.

She could see Miranda was pissed about something when she glanced up and pursed her lips. "Andrea, my coffee was late and it was lukewarm this morning..."

Andy interrupted the other woman. "I know and I apologise. It won't happen again..."

"Oh, I wasn't done yet," Miranda declared, peering at her from over the rim of her glasses. That look alone always gave Andy the shivers. "You also did not give me the paper I held in my hand last week in the car."

"Well, you threw it away so how was I supposed to get it?" Andy was beginning to grow frustrated.

Miranda was surprised at her talking back. She got up and rounded the desk slowly. "It was a simple task, Andrea and if you weren't too busy flirting with Jocelyn you would have been able to work on the tasks I gave you properly and get them right." She hissed, leaning at the edge of her desk right in front of Andy.

Andy took a deep breath. "I did not flirt. And as I have explained, I couldn't complete that particular task because you threw that bit of paper away. Was I supposed to crawl into the trash cans behind Elias Clarke in my Designer clothes to get it for you?" She spat.

"Yes, well that brings me to your clothes." Miranda interrupted. "I sent Nigel a memo containing the exact outfits I'd like you to wear. So why aren't you wearing them?" Miranda raised her voice, which had never happened before.

"Excuse me, which movie am I in right now? I must have missed the title but I refuse to play the main part of 'blame Andy for everything, for no reason'. Are you done yet or do you want to yell some more?" Andy shouted back at the woman.

Miranda was obviously furious at herself but needed someone to blame as always. "How dare you talk to me like that." She yelled before sighing. She blew the hair from her forelock out of her face. "You will help me with the book." She said, looking as though she was about to shoot fire through her eyes at any second. Miranda eased off the edge of the desk and stepped into Andy's personal space.

Andy walked backwards slowly to put some space between them but the woman followed her. "After you dared talk to me that way? Make me, Miranda. I'm seriously done with your crap!"

"You ungrateful little..." Miranda jolted forward and kissed Andy hard, wrapping her arms around her tightly as Andy stumbled backwards against the wall. She slid down taking the editor with her.

"You want to fuck me. huh?" Andy asked provocatively.

Miranda bit her neck and straddled her thighs. "I want to fuck that smugness right out of you, Andrea. You make me furious." She hissed, still holding her shirt tightly and kissing her once more. She kissed Andy so hard that her lip burst and she bled. Miranda stopped for a second and took a sharp breath when she saw what she'd done.

Andy wouldn't have it and kissed her hard again. "Don't even think about stopping now, Miranda. Do you honestly think a little bruise will make me want to stop? Now, do as you said you would and fuck the smugness out of me."

She didn't need to be told twice and shoved her hand into Andy pants, with a groan, she spoke. "Just as I expected, you're dripping for me," Miranda stated. She grinned and leaned her forehead against Andy's.

Andy was having a hard time staying mad. It felt so good to have Miranda's fingers on her pussy. She started to pant with her mouth open.

"You like it," Miranda exclaimed smugly as she moved her fingers faster.

Hearing her wetness made Andy blush but she wouldn't let Miranda have this victory over her. Shoving her hand under Miranda's skirt and into her panties, she delighted in Miranda's low whine.

It was clear Miranda hadn't expected it when she threw her head back moaning loudly.

Andy didn't hesitate and pushed two fingers inside the woman with force.

Miranda let out a wail and instantly started riding her fingers.

"Yes, baby. Ride my fingers." Andy demanded.

Miranda forgot about pleasing Andy, totally captivated by Andy's skilled hands, riding her fingers as Andy told her too.

Andy slapped her ass with the other hand hard. "Come on, faster. I know how badly you need it." She hissed. She was in awe by the woman who was wildly thrusting herself on her fingers as she straddled her. Miranda looked so Goddamned sexy and she'd never had angry sex like this before.

Since this was a new experience, it hadn't been something she'd even dared to fantasise about when she dreamt of being with Miranda. Yet here they were.

"More!" Miranda yelled.

"More what?" Andy asked, knowing exactly what Miranda needed. A third finger inside.

"I won't beg." Miranda panted. "More." She demanded as she grabbed Andy's shoulders a little harder.

"Aww, no begging. I guess you won't get the more you need." Andy stated. Miranda bit down on Andy's neck. "Mmhh, yes! Bite me, Miranda. I love it when you're rough with me. But it means I will have to torture you some more until you beg me to fuck you."

Miranda pulled her skirt up more while still riding Andy's fingers and growing increasingly frustrated at her need for more friction.

Andy ripped her panties away and started to slap Miranda's ass. "Beg me, Miranda," she said and slammed her hand down on the sexy ass once again.

"No!" Miranda panted. She smirked at Andy.

"Oh, I get it. Beg me now, my dirty little slut." Andy hissed as her hand cracked against her ass again.

"Ahhhh! Fuck yes." She wailed, thrusting herself down harder on Andy's two fingers. "I don't beg, Ahn-drey-ahh," she hissed through clenched teeth, enjoying the rough play.

"Beg, little whore," Andy demanded, slapping the ass cheek under her palm before rubbing it. She could feel the skin growing hotter and looking over Miranda's shoulder at her ass, saw it was bright red. Miranda continued to ride her fingers sensually. "Beg and I will keep slapping your sexy ass, Miranda. Then I will give you whatever you want. Just imagine how good it will feel when I push in another finger into your gloriously wet pussy."

Miranda chuckled at her. "You're so desperate to hear me beg, aren't you, Ahn-drey-ahh?"

"Not as desperate as you will be when I pull my fingers out," Andy whispered in her ear before scratching her teeth along Miranda's neck. She didn't give a damn if she left a mark on her.

She started to pull out when Miranda held her wrist. "Don't...please...don't stop." She whispered.

"Oh, she can say please." Andy teased. "Do it again." She slid her fingers back inside but didn't move them. She slapped Miranda's ass again.

Miranda started to ride Andy's fingers again with a purpose. "Oh fuck, please...please...please...Andrea, give it to me...fuck me...fill me...please," she pleaded. Her hands wound into Andy's hair and she pulled it as she fulfilled her wish and pushed another finger into her.

The moan she got in return was a huge turn on. "Oh fuck, Miranda. I wish I could stay mad you. Luckily, you're so fucking hot." Andy moaned.

Miranda threw her head back and her inner walls clenched around her fingers over and over as she climaxed.

Miranda rode out her orgasm and her head fell on the brunette's shoulder. She took a few minutes to catch her breath before clearing her throat and starting to speak. "You will pay for that La Perla thong."

"How would you like me to pay you?" Andy asked seductively.

Miranda chuckled and slid her fingers over Andy's thigh. She pushed her hand back into Andy's pants and played in her wetness.

"Oh, shit..." Andy hissed as her eyes rolled back into her head. She was horny as hell having a satisfied the sexy woman on top of her.

"Yeah, maybe like this. Not a bad idea." Miranda licked the shell of Andy's ear. "You will never flirt with anyone but me, do you understand me?" She ordered.

"Oh hell, Miranda, I understand." Andy was sure she'd agree to anything.

Suddenly Miranda pulled herself off Andy's lap but remained on her knees. "Pants off and sit on the couch." She gestured to the leather couch.

Andy got up and kicked off her pants quickly. She sat down and as soon as she hit the couch Miranda took her legs and pulled her forward so she was lined up with her pussy.

"Now, will you going to be a good girl and only be with me from now on," Miranda asked as she kissed the inside of Andy's upper thighs. She admired the long, toned sexy legs for a moment until she finally got an answer.

"Yes, Miranda," Andy whispered breathlessly, sliding her hands over her breasts and squeezing them as she arched her back.

Miranda blew on her pussy and she saw a shiver run through Andy's body.

"Fuck please Miranda. I'll explode soon." Andy whimpered.

"Oh, poor Andrea. We can't be having that now, can we?" Miranda asked as she slid one of her fingers through Andy's folds.

"Please...Miranda...I want your mouth on me. Please tongue-fuck me." Andy begged.

Miranda was awestruck by the fact the young woman was so desperate for her touch. She finally showed some mercy and licked the entire length of Andy's pussy. A pool if liquid gushed out in anticipation.

"Oh, yes...oh, God...fuck," Andy moaned as her hips jerked.

Miranda's mouth finally went to work and she started to lick her like there was no tomorrow.

Andy grabbed Miranda's head with both hands, her fingers tangling into her hair and she screamed in ecstasy. She came right in Miranda's mouth.

Miranda licked her clean and made sure she rode out her orgasm.

"Fuck, Miranda. You're a goddess." Andy exhaled, throwing her hands over her eyes as she panted.

Miranda got off her knees and straddled Andy's thighs again.

Andy was surprised by the move but took hold of her and embraced her tightly. "God, Miranda, I have never experienced something so hot in my entire life."

Miranda didn't say anything but kissed her. But not as desperately as she had at the beginning of their time together. The kiss was soft and slow, holding so much passion and tenderness. She eventually pulled away and caught Andy's eyes. "You fucked me like a goddess, your kisses are incredible now, the only question is..." She looked down at Andy nervously. "...will you love me as well?" She asked leaning her forehead against Andy's and cupping her cheek.

Andy's smile was bright. "What if I already do?"

**THE END**


End file.
